<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Narnian Justice by Quecksilver_Eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626724">Narnian Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes'>Quecksilver_Eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narnia Musings [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, hello it's Edmund hours, i'm sick of all the traitor stuff, in which narnia remembers justice, let him be soft and kind and loved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn't you know the sun sets in the West?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmund Pevensie &amp; Lucy Pevensie &amp; Peter Pevensie &amp; Susan Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narnia Musings [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Narnian Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>once, when the lamppost still burned<br/>there was a boy in this aching cold<br/>and he was soft and kind<br/>and lethal;<br/>loved.</p><p>didn't you know the sun sets in the West?<br/>amongst blossoms<br/>amongst woods<br/>and dryads, too</p><p>once, when Narnia was still alive<br/>spanned between two kings and two queens;<br/>Justice had a name.</p><p>
  <em>- i am thinking of justice, tonight, and his two good hands. can you remember him still?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>